


Desired

by Viktuurio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Doting Viktor, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Yuuri, Protective Viktor, Retired Viktor and Yuuri, Romance, Sex, Weight Gain, adorable yuuri, chubby!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Yuuri started gaining some weight back after retirement, nothing that Viktor hadn't expected and gladly welcomed, but nothing could have prepared him from the weight gain following Yuuri's pregnancy. In which Viktor finds out he really loves his retired Yuuri on the large and chubby side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't your kind of kink, please refrain from reading/commenting! Thank you!

Viktor had expected that his beloved Yuuri probably would gain back a few pounds after their retirement, considering his lover’s tendency to gain weight easily and the adamant exercise that came with being a professional figure skater slowing down considerably.

Now it wasn’t something he’d spent a lot of time thinking about due to the fact that he didn’t particularly _care_. He’d pushed Yuuri to lose the weight he had on him when he became his coach solely due to figure skating reasons and his career, not because he actually gave a damn. Yuuri had been beautiful with that weight on when he danced to Viktor’s program, and for every time Viktor looked at his, now-husband, he just continued to fall in love with Yuuri’s beauty regardless of size.

And what he’d expected had been correct. The first year after retirement as Viktor started working as an ice skating instructor, Yuuri following suit but teaching even smaller children than his husband, the Japanese man had gained some weight back. Not enough that people would think too much of it, but slightly noticeable.

Then, the second year after retirement, Yuuri had sustained a leg injury that came from all the years of excessive professional figure skating when he’d had to dive in to prevent one of his students to take a nasty fall and in turn badly twisted his leg. The doctor told him he was bed ridden for at least a month and not allowed on the ice for minimum five more.

It hadn’t been something Yuuri was happy to hear but the omega had a very protective alpha and Viktor was not about to let his beautiful mate sustain any more damage than he already had, so Yuuri had to stay relatively still. This meant his omega had continued to add on the pounds considering Yuuri _also_ had a tendency to snack when he was bored.

It didn't take too long before Yuuri was a few pounds heavier than what he’d been when Viktor first appeared in Hasetsu to be the Japanese omega’s coach.

And Viktor… was loving every moment of it.

To the alpha’s utter confusion he had become slightly obsessed with his omega’s continued growth. Again, at any size he would love his mate unconditionally but he found himself so very attracted to him since he’d become even heavier than when he met him.

If Yuuri had noticed or not, he was not sure.

Viktor spent a lot of time touching him at any moment he could get away with it. He would stroke over his lover’s chubby belly, kiss him, hug him, squeeze him and, as an alpha, it pleased him greatly that his omega seemed to melt into it every time.

The Russian had also grown very fond of his beautiful mate’s chest. As Yuuri had piled on the pounds, his pecks had grown round and squishy, making sucking his nipples even more enjoyable than it already had been. Viktor was thrilled every time he saw Yuuri force on jeans that were just a _little_ too tight – in fact he wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself he’d usually go for a squeeze of his omega’s butt, which gained him a flustered look from his husband.

Viktor began to subconsciously cook bigger meals for his little (or big) katsudon, loving the moments where he could watch Yuuri indulge himself, going as far as making a habit of feeding him himself. Yuuri – a clear sucker to anything romantic his tall alpha did for him – found his actions of feeding him tender and loving, and so didn’t complain and thus hardly noticed that Viktor only ate a fraction of the big meals that he served Yuuri.

The weight gain had to be noticed by Yuuri considering his clothes didn’t fit him as well anymore, but the omega refrained from commenting on it, and was only happy when Viktor bought him clothes as gifts (again finding the action romantic), these new clothes usually fitting, but also a tiny bit snug… for Viktor’s own selfish reasons of liking seeing diamonds of Yuuri’s skin come through when he was walking around.

He was loving every moment of observing his growingly chubby mate.

And more pounds came from the happy day when Yuuri pulled him into their bedroom and sat him down and held up a positive pregnancy test. By then his leg injury was almost completely healed, but Viktor didn’t even think about that as he gasped in pure and utter joy, grabbing for his chubby omega and planting deep kisses to his plump lips.

“A-are you sure?” he asked, eyes wide in excitement that matched Yuuri’s own.

“Yes… it’s the fourth one. They were all positive. Viktor we’re going to have a baby!”

The Japanese omega had expressed desire and the idea of a family, but they’d always agreed that would have to wait till _after_ retirement and then their new jobs took a bit to settle into and Yuuri’s leg injury had happened, so they hadn’t talked much about it since. However, Viktor had been aware they had been lazy with protection lately as if they both knew that if Yuuri fell pregnant now they would only be overjoyed.

“Oh Yuuri…”

Viktor had kissed him again, eagerly getting his sweet omega into their bed. It had taken four turns of love making before the alpha was sated. As they laid there, Yuuri snuggled into his alpha’s arms, Viktor had never felt so overjoyed with the direction his life had taken.

At first Yuuri had just been his normal chubby self as the pregnancy had progressed, not gaining weight, but rather losing a considerably amount as the pregnancy progressed because he couldn’t keep anything down for almost two months. Again, the reduction wasn’t enough that he was _too_ skinny, but he did almost go back to his previous off-season skater weight.

Considering his excitement for his omega’s pregnancy, Viktor hadn’t even thought about Yuuri’s size at all, until the baby bump had rounded out his omega’s belly in his fifth month, the big stomach stretched now rather than soft and squishy.

Yuuri was glowing.

Viktor was aroused far too much what he considered healthy.

After the first months being hard on him, the Japanese omega seemed to enjoy his pregnancy now. Their visit at the doctor had revealed two pups, both boys, identical twins. Viktor had been ecstatic, clinging to his omega all day, scenting him protectively and being overly doting which had gotten to the point that Yuuri had warned him that he wasn’t _fragile_ and he didn’t want to send Viktor to the couch for the night.

He’d calmed down after that.

As well as he could.

But as Yuuri entered his sixth month he had noticeably gained weight once more, this time far outdoing what the chubby omega had previously been sporting. Of course, being pregnant with twins must have added to it, belly seemingly having grown bigger ever day, but it was clear for anyone who’d known him. With his appetite having increased Yuuri’s cheeks had gotten rounder (and cuter, Viktor continued to think), his thighs had also grown thicker, giving him wonderful curves that Viktor wanted wrapped around his waist practically every night.

And oh, the most wonderful growth of all – Yuuri’s chest.

When he’d hit month seven, Yuuri had begun to lactate and the added calories per day had only made his pecks even rounder, resembling breasts now far more than pectorals. They were round and squishy and Viktor’s stomach tumbled with warmth and pure arousal the morning Yuuri had sat up in bed with his skin glistening from the lactation.

Needless to say, Yuuri had soon been pinned down as Viktor captured his lips, his cock so hard it physically hurt.

Thankfully, Yuuri had become increasingly horny as well. It wasn’t uncommon for pregnant omegas to reach that phase eventually where practically anything turned them on, unlike for when in their first two months where Viktor had accepted Yuuri wouldn’t want as much as a small blowjob. Viktor didn’t complain now, however, when he’d come home from a long day of work and he found Yuuri pushing him up against the wall, pregnant belly pressing against Viktor’s own flat one, demanding his alpha’s knot _now_.

Overall, Viktor was his heaven with his precious omega heavy with his pups and ballooning up, so cute and submissive to his alpha’s touch he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

It was, however, heartbreaking when he came home earlier than usual, having had an earlier lesson with the kids today to make room for his and Yuuri’s anniversary, to find his omega distressed and whimpering, fat tears falling down Yuuri’s chubby cheeks. The omega was looking at himself in the mirror when Viktor caught him, and it made the alpha in him instantly perk up protectively, rushing to his mate’s side.

“Yuuri, lyubov moya, what’s the matter? Are the pups okay? Are you hurt?” He asked frantically, taking the smaller man into his arms, blue eyes holding deep concern.

Embarrassed that he’d been caught it seemed, Yuuri looked away, trying to control his slight sniffing, and attempting a brave smile. “I-It’s nothing, I’m just being stupid.”

“My little katsudon, I’m sure you are not. You could never, please talk to me…”

Since they’d been married Viktor had felt their communication had been swimmingly fantastic and he never had to worry that Yuuri didn’t come to him when he needed it (his love had finally beaten that habit), so he knew something was wrong when Yuuri was in clear distress and was trying to deny it.

“I… just.. Viktor.. how can you find this attractive?” Yuuri sent a frustrated look to his right to look at his own reflection again, this time from the side. “I-I’m… _huge_ and let’s be honest this is not just the baby weight, I’d already gained a-a lot _before_ I got pregnant, then I lost it again and now… now I’m bigger than ever and–”

“Wait… Yuuri… pause.” Viktor cupped his omega’s cheeks to make him look at him, eyes stern. “You should know me well enough by now that if I didn’t find you attractive I wouldn’t _be here_. Secondly, you really think I care how big you are? Or how small? Lyubov moya, you’re pregnant with my _pups_. You’re stunning.”

At this part Viktor lowered himself on his knees so he was face to face with Yuuri’s round, stretched stomach. He planted a sweet kiss to the skin, the belly poking out from another shirt Yuuri had outgrown in a matter of a week that only concealed the omega’s growing chest. Yuuri uttered a moan that went straight to Viktor’s groin as the Russian rubbed soothing circles over his lover’s belly.

As soon as Yuuri had started to show, Viktor had almost spent every night rubbing his omega’s stomach with lotion. The alpha instincts in him told him to provide any help he could to his beloved mate who carried his pups, and so making sure his skin felt smooth and not too tight had definitely been a priority.

“And even if you weren’t carrying my pups,” Viktor continued, possessive alpha eyes glancing up at Yuuri who seemed flustered but also beyond happy to hear his lover’s tender words. “You’re _so sexy_ to me, Yuuri. There’s a _reason_ you enthralled me with your Eros performance. You would have regardless of your size. I’m attracted to who you _are_ , not whether you’re a size extra small or triple extra large.”

As if to prove his point, Viktor stood up again and captured Yuuri’s lips. His arms wrapped around his lover’s waist, pressing him into him as much as possible, the protective alpha in him loving to feel his pregnant belly against his own. Those were his children in there, that he and his beautiful Yuuri had made together, and would care for together, raise together. Not to mention he couldn’t stop finding his omega beautiful even if he tried.

They pulled away, Yuuri panting and Viktor grinning seductively. “Look at my sweet omega, don’t you know I love you at this size?”

“Y-you do?” Yuuri flustered, still smiling with such hope and adoration.

Fuck Viktor loved him.

 _Fuck_.

“Why do you think I cannot keep my hands off of you? Love, I was sure you would have noticed by now how hard it has been for me to keep them to myself.”

Hearing this seemed to give Yuuri a thoughtful expression. His adorable piglet’s eyebrows furrowed together as he most likely went through the last months in his head, recalling Viktor’s insatiable habit of grabbing for his omega whenever he could get away with it. Yuuri’s eyes met his again and Viktor continued to grin.

“Wow… you really haven’t been able to keep your hands away,” Yuuri murmured in realization.

“ _Exactly_.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I can’t believe I thought you didn’t… I really had a moment of weakness there… Viktor I’m so–”

An index finger was put over his lips to interrupt as Viktor put the other hand to his love’s belly, rubbing softly over the pregnant stomach. “No need for apologies. I haven’t been able to express myself properly either, feeling like I was already too pushy with my touches to reveal just how much you turn me on like this. I felt almost ashamed of it.”

“For… being attracted to my weight gain?”

“Your weight gain, your pregnancy…”

This time it was Yuuri’s time to chuckle and send him a reassuring look. “Viktor… do you really think I’d get tired of hearing how attractive you find me?”

And _there_ was the eros part of Yuuri, the one Viktor had seen many times on the ice, the one that his omega truly was when he had his confidence in check.

Relieved chuckles escaped them both. Then Viktor took his lover’s hands and urged him to back up to their bed. Yuuri followed suit and slipped into it, making sure his back was supported by their headboard. Viktor then leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s lips softly, humming by the desire coiling in his stomach. As they pulled away he whispered: “Please let me explore every inch of you… let me make you feel good… like the god you are to me.”

His omega whimpered helplessly, nodding in approval, face already flushed. Viktor’s cock was hard, pressing against his jeans. Yuuri looked so vulnerable in front of him, wanting his help, exposing his neck while his cheeks were beet red and his big chocolate brown eyes saying more than words could at that very moment. With the added pregnancy and weight gain Yuuri looked bloated and big, and he depended on Viktor for his own pleasure.

And oh god Viktor wanted to give it to him.

Anything he wished for.

Viktor began by planting kisses on the exposed skin of Yuuri’s pregnant belly again, all while grabbing for the shorts his omega had been wearing that squeezed his increased ass and thighs tightly. It took only a few pulls to get them off with Vikor’s strength, revealing his omega’s boxers that were now covered in wet slick.

Viktor licked his lips appreciatively and the let his kisses trail from under Yuuri’s pregnant belly to his chubby thighs where he decided he wanted to mark the omega as many times as he could. Yuuri had become a helpless mess of whimpers and moans as Viktor licked and sucked on the flesh of his thighs, completely ignoring the cocklet that so desperately needed attention as well.

“Viktor… Viktor… a-ah please… please…!”

“Oh? Does my katsudon want me to touch him… _here_?” Viktor’s hand trailed up Yuuri’s thigh, pressing over the slick underwear, the palm putting pressure on the concealed cocklet as well as Yuuri’s slick entrance. The loud moan it gained him told him everything he needed to know,

Impatient and thus unable to be the tease he usually was, Viktor removed Yuuri’s underwear and while he placed his mouth over his omega’s slick entrance he blindly worked on ridding himself of his own clothes. He licked his tongue over the lips of Yuuri’s vagina, the sweet slick tasting heavenly to his mated alpha.

Yuuri was a mess of moans, sweat pooling from his forehead, his added body mass contributing to his flustered appearance.

 _So beautiful_ , Viktor thought again.

The alpha sat up next, hovering over his small omega that he kissed the chubby cheeks of lovingly. He needed to give Yuuri room and not touch his entrance too much, lest he wanted his omega to come just yet, which he did not. Multiple orgasms for omegas were a thing, but it wasn’t guaranteed and Viktor wanted to play _far_ more than this.

Viktor touched Yuuri’s breasts next, having peeled off the tight-fitting t-shirt, enjoying the size of them, clearly bigger than from before Yuuri’s pregnancy, filled with milk for their growing pups. “Look at this… they’re so big and _full_.” Viktor’s thumb stroked over Yuuri’s sore nipples, gaining him needy whimpers from his flustered omega.

“V-V-Viktor.. hngn… they’re so… ah.. pr-pressure.”

 _Oh_.

His katsudon was producing so much milk already and before their pups were ready to come out to feed… well, Viktor had heard that an alpha drinking their omegas milk was not only extremely healthy but tasted absolutely divine if they were mated.

So Viktor leaned down and before Yuuri could realize it, he had the left nub in his mouth, sucking gently. Yuuri instantly moaned, jolting in pure pleasure. Viktor himself couldn’t stop the moans he uttered when the milk hit his tongue. Oh… oh that was _good_. So sweet and yet _rich_. He drank greedily, enjoying the mewls and writhing from his perfect omega.

Feeling he couldn't just give his attention to one nub, Viktor moved to the other and started the same process. He was so enamoured by the great taste and hearing Yuuri’s beautiful sounds he didn’t notice that he was stimulating Yuuri to the point where he was seconds from coming. Not until he felt his omega squirt from his vagina and cum coming out from his cocklet, both soaking Viktor from the thighs and down.

Yuuri was panting hard and Viktor pulled away from his omega’s breasts to look down at the mess said Japanese man had made.

If Viktor wasn’t hard already he definitely as now. He’d made his omega come from just sucking his nipples.

“V-V-Viktor…” Yuuri mewled, tone laced with a continued arousal and yet exhaustion all at the same time.

Viktor was pleased to notice Yuuri was already showing signs of getting aroused once more. They’d been together long enough for Viktor to know just what he needed to do to fully get Yuuri there, but he also had something new he wanted to try.

With his hands on the omega’s plump thighs, he stroked the flesh and captured his lips, overpowering his over stimulated mate easily. His alpha senses were going wild.

_He’s mine. All mine. Fat with my pups, leaking milk for me… beautiful, stunning. He’s **mine**._

“Yuuri… you’re so gorgeous…” he uttered, loving to gaze into Yuuri’s eyes and see him actually believing him. Yes, he wanted his mate to remember that he was sexy, that he had so much eros that Viktor had problems holding back. “Look at you… you’re so big and full with my pups… and with your overindulging.” The last part had Viktor grinning slightly and Yuuri blushed profoundly as Viktor pinched his love handles. “You’ve gotten so big… I feel bad for ever having asked you to lose it… but it was for skating, not because I didn’t find you utterly desirable.”

They kissed again, Yuuri whimpering in happiness for the praise his alpha was giving him. Viktor continued, his hand stroking over Yuuri’s cock, and whispered softly, huskily. “I loved it when you started to gain weight again, my little piglet. To me, you just grew more and more desirable. I loved seeing you happy with me, getting bigger and cuter. So cute and chubby.”

He kissed Yuuri’s round cheeks and hummed. “I loved taking care of you… cooking for you, protecting you… making you feel _confident_.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s eyes were shining with happy tears and Viktor kissed the corner of them lovingly. “Viktor, I love you…”

“I love you too, Yuuri… so much.”

Yuuri was grabbing for him, and uttered a husky: “ _Mine_.”

“Yes, and you’re _mine_ as well,” Viktor agreed.

Arms wrapped around each other, Viktor kissing Yuuri so hard he knew the omega would finally understand just how much he’d captured the Russian’s heart. No one could make him feel the way Yuuri did, no one _had_ before the Japanese ex-skater came along.

They pulled away and Viktor murmured: “I want to be in you now, Yuuri. I want to fill you up even more. Perhaps I’ll put a few more pups in there, making you even bigger him?” His hand had once more returned to stroking Yuuri’s big belly, and the omega was hard again, the scent of slick once more hitting Viktor’s nose.

They knew it was impossible, and yet Viktor talking about impregnating him even more seemed to have Yuuri wetter than ever, desiring groans filling the room. He looked horrified by this, but Viktor kissed him hard and murmured: “Don’t be ashamed of what turns you on, baby. I won’t be if you aren’t…”

He knew that would work. Yuuri wouldn’t want Viktor to feel ashamed of his love for Yuuri’s weight gain and pregnancy and that meant he wouldn’t let himself be ashamed of wanting to hear Viktor continue to talk dirty about breeding him further.

“I want your knot…” Yuuri moaned next, his eyes having gained that eros confidence again that Viktor thrived on.

“Why, Yuuri, tell me why.”

“I want more of your pups. Breed me, Viktor. Make me round and bigger with your seed.” Yuuri’s words didn’t falter, but his cheeks were beet red as he swallowed thickly. “Please. Make me fatter for you.”

Growling in pure of content possessiveness of hearing it, the alpha grabbed his lover and hoisted him up, his strength from continued workouts making it not too hard to put his chubby, pregnant lover in his lap. In one swift motion, Viktor had put his cock in his pretty omega, kissing up Yuuri’s chest as he did, nuzzling in-between the omega’s growing cleavage.

“A-ahh. V-Viktor c-careful… yo-you’re s-so big,” his omega reminded him between pants.

“A-ah.. so-sorry, Yuuri… I got too excited.”

To make up for his too rough intrusion of his omega’s entrance, Viktor rubbed his chubby hips soothingly, kissing up and down the pregnant stomach of his lover, giving him loving, tender affection until he gave him the okay. Yuuri kissed him as Viktor started thrusting up into him, the slick making it easy, even for an alpha of his size, to find a good rhythm.

Yuuri was heavy on his lap with the added weight of the pregnancy with already being quite chubby, but Viktor loved that weight on him. He caressed all over Yuuri’s body as he thrust his hips up into him, thriving at their sheer contrast.

It became so obvious when they were like this.

Yuuri round, chubby – fat – with pups, struggling to keep himself up due to the added weight.

While Viktor, in shape and muscular, physically strong helped him while continuing to thrust his cock into him.

Yuuri must have noticed it too, and Viktor was glad to see that it had to please his omega as well. They captured each other’s lips desperately, Viktor knowing he was so very close to coming. As Yuuri squeezed around him, Viktor saw stars and when the omega – now feeling increasingly confident of his alpha’s attraction for him – decided to squeeze his own chubby chest to the point where milk was leaking out of his nipples, Viktor went over the edge, spilling his seed into his beautiful omega.

His knot grew to the point where the size of it was what got Yuuri to come for the second time, the raven haired man collapsing on top of Viktor seconds after the alpha had come himself. Once more displaying his strength, Viktor turned them on the side, unable to latch himself from Yuuri due to the thick knot still connecting them.

They were panting, Yuuri especially, the Japanese omega not having had two orgasms in such a short time for a long, long time.

“Viktor,” Yuuri spoke up, glancing up at his alpha that was holding him so possessively Yuuri felt sorry if anyone had been there to try to pry them apart.

“Yes, beautiful?” Viktor said breathlessly, planting kisses on Yuuri’s forehead.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

The unspoken ‘ _so much_ ’ was said with their eyes as they looked at each other. Viktor noticed his mate’s eyes were started to drop and he encouraged him to doze off. The knot wouldn’t deflate just yet and his poor omega was full with his pups after all, it took a lot to be pregnant and then engage in this kind of stimulating sex.

He would watch over him, protect him.

He lived for doing just that.

-

-

Viktor spent the next hour admiring his omega as he’d done so many times before when Yuuri slept. When his knot had decreased enough that he could pull out he got out of bed, intending to clean up and prepare a good dinner for Yuuri. He made sure that his omega lay comfortable and cleaned up cum and slick the best he could, then took a brief shower, before heading to the kitchen.

He was in the middle of preparing dinner when he heard footsteps. He glanced behind his back and smiled beamingly at his little piglet as Yuuri came down in large maternity pants and a too small t-shirt that stretched only around his chest, leaving pretty much his entire stomach exposed. The retired skater’s hair was wet, indicating he’d taken a shower like Viktor had about an hour before him.

“Love, you didn’t have to get up just yet if you needed rest,” Viktor said gently, holding up his arms so that Yuuri could come and hug him if he so wished, a habit that they’d kept after their first ice skating season together.

As usual Yuuri never said no to seeking comfort in Viktor’s awaiting arms. Yuuri nuzzled into his mate’s firm chest, and then peered curiously around Viktor to look at what he was making.

“Katsudon?”

“Your mother sent me the recipe.”

Yuuri’s eyes shone in pure delight and Viktor cupped his cute chubby cheeks with glee and kissed him lovingly, before he pulled away to say: “Promise me to eat everything you’re being served. I want you and my sweet pups well fed, hm, Yuuuuri?”

The Japanese omega blushed deeply, but sent him a happy, shy smile. “Of course.”

Oh yes, Viktor was the happiest man on earth.

Yuuri kept his chubby arms around Viktor, face nuzzling into his alpha lovingly. Said silver haired Russian kissed him atop his head, purring contently, before turning back to continue making their dinner. He wanted Yuuri to eat a lot, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more instalments for this ABO AU, if people are interested! c:


End file.
